Blue
Blue (Japanese: グリーン Green) is the rival of Red. Background Mythology End of Creation Arc Blue met up with Red on his way to receive a Pokémon from Professor Oak. After racing each other on their way to Professor Oak's lab, Blue was given a Pokédex and chose a Squirtle, as it had a type-advantage to Red's Charmander. Afterward, he immediately left to start his journey to become the world's strongest Trainer. He met up with Red again near Viridian City and challenged his rival to a battle. Blue's Squirtle easily managed to dodge all of Charmander's attacks and deal heavy damage. Eventually, Red forfeited the match once he saw that Charmander was overwhelmed by Squirtle's power. Blue taunted Red for his loss and continued on his journey. Blue decided to investigate the Pokémon Tower to get rid of Team Rocket and become a hero. However, once he got there, Blue encountered an actual ghost and ran away terrified of it. He bumped into Red and stated that they needed to get away. Red decided to stay and fight, so Blue continued upstairs, where he found and defeated a Team Rocket Grunt with Wartortle. Upon defeating the Grunt, he obtained a Silph Scope, which he gave to Red so that he could identify the ghost and stop it. Once Team Rocket had been driven out, Blue encountered Red leaving Lavender Town. He bragged about helping Red defeating Team Rocket, only for Red to point out that he was terrified the entire time. Blue helped Red rescue the Silph Co. vice-president from Team Rocket. Despite learning about what Team Rocket had done to the wild Pokémon they captured and the threat of the Master Ball they were trying to create, Blue showed no interest in helping the captured employees. Angered, Red forced Blue to help by telling him to inform the authorities of what had been going on while he went on and saved everyone else. Blue had become the Champion. After defeating the Elite Four, Red faced Blue as his final challenge. Both parties battled hard, but Red eventually came out the victor. Professor Oak arrived to celebrate Red's victory and berated Blue for not putting his trust in his Pokémon. Sometime later, Red returned to Professor Oak's lab to evaluate his completed Pokédex. There, he found Blue, resting with heavy injuries that he got from battling a powerful Pokémon in Cerulean Cave. Since the Pokémon he faced destroyed his Pokédex, any data it would have recorded was gone. Blue noticed that Red did not have the Pokémon in his Pokédex, meaning the one he faced was an undiscovered species. Despite Blue's warnings, Red decides to go and face the Pokémon, which he found was named Mewtwo and caught after a long battle. Once Red returned from the battle, Blue angrily mutters to himself about his loss of his Champion title and Red's capture of Mewtwo. Family *Professor Oak- Grandfather Pokemon *Squirtle → Wartortle → Blastoise *Pidgeot *Alakazam *Rhydon *Arcanine *Exeggutor Category:Characters